


Eleven Months of Waiting

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Ficmas, Killer Frost - Freeform, SnowBarry - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, will they or wont they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the Eleventh day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Eleven Months of Waiting, Ten Points to Win It, Nine Paper Flowers, Eight Flames a Burning, Seven Cards a Flipping, Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Eleven Months of Waiting

Barry was staring at the Jitters menu, trying to decide what he was in the mood for.  He wanted something that was sweet and comforting.

"One peppermint hot chocolate, please." A familiar female voice called out, totally reading his mind.

"Make that two."  Barry interjected quickly, handing the barista a twenty.

"Hey, Bare." Caitlin smiled.  "You don't have to do that, you know.  I can pay for my own."  She added, gesturing to the change he received from the barista and was now pocketing.

"Please, it's the least I can do, considering how much you've been there for me over the last few months."  He told her honestly.  When Iris got a job offer at big newspaper out of state that she couldn't pass up, their engagement was effectively ended.  Barry took it real hard, but Caitlin was there for him when he needed it... on the bad days, the worse days, and eventually even the good days too.  Looking back, he didn't know what he would have done without her around to confide in.

"It's called being a good friend, something that's always free of charge." She replied.  "So, what are you doing here alone on Christmas Eve?  I thought you'd be with Joe and Cecile."

"Normally, I would be, but I figured since this is their first Christmas with the baby, I would let them enjoy it as a family.  I'll just stop over tomorrow sometime."  He explained.  "How about you?  Do you always drink cocoa alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Is it sad if I say yes?"  Caitlin asked, only half joking.

"Considering I'm doing the same thing, I'm gonna say no."  Barry answered.

"Then yes."  Caitlin responded truthfully.  "With an estranged mom, no dad, no love life, and busy friends, this has sort become a tradition of mine.  Every year, I get some cocoa and gingerbread cookies and watch Christmas movies by myself all night long.  Wow, that sounded way less pathetic in my head."

"No, it's not pathetic.  It actually sounds fun."  Barry assured her.  "More fun than my night of doing nothing anyhow."

"Well, you're welcome to join me if you want."  Caitlin offered.  "I mean, since you're going to be alone, and I'm going to be alone... we might as well be alone together?"

"I guess it depends."  Barry responded teasingly.  "What movies will we be watching?"

"Only the classics."  She promised.  "Including the original _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and, most importantly, _It's a Wonderful Life_."

Just then the barista set the drinks on the counter and gave a chipper, "Happy holidays!" before tending to the next customer.

"Well, it could be..." Caitlin trailed off, referring the barista's comment, then grabbed her cup and added, "What do you say?"

"I say..." Barry paused to pick up his own cup and clink it against Caitlin's as he retorted, "You had me at Grinch."

Sharing a sweet smile, they took a sip of their hot chocolates then headed out into the frigid winter air and made their way to Caitlin's place.

*******

Barry made it through the first three movies but fell asleep early in to the last one.  Around three in the morning, he woke with a start, still sitting on Caitlin's couch and facing the television.  However, instead of seeing Clarence get his wings, he was watching Kofi get the chair from Roman Reigns.  Feeling confused, he looked to Caitlin who was sitting next to him, drinking a beer with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Cait?" He queried, wondering what the heck was going on.  To his knowledge, Caitlin wasn't a wrestling fan or much of a beer drinker.  She usually opted for wine or the occasional cranberry vodka cocktail.  Not to mention, Caitlin would _never_ allow feet on her table.  She had scolded Cisco many a times for doing so, in fact.  So, what was going on with her?

"Not quite."  She answered in a snarky tone.

Hearing that, the missing puzzle piece finally clicked into place, causing Barry to jump to his feet, fly across the room, and switch on the overhead light.

"Killer Frost."  He called out knowingly.

"Bingo, fraidy Flash."  She teased.

Barry stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists, ready for whatever fight she wanted to throw at him.

Killer Frost laughed and shook her head before responding, "You can relax.  I'm not here to hurt you... or anyone else for that matter."

"Then what... how..."  He tried, not sure what to ask first.

Frost cut him off and explained, "Caity had a little nightmare.  Nothing too tragic, just your run of the mill bad dream.  Next thing I know, I'm here watching some terrible black and white flick.  As if the cartoons weren't bad enough..."

"Wait, you were aware of all that?"  He questioned, still a little uncertain about how their connection worked exactly.

"I'm aware of everything our little Caitlin does.  How much exactly depends on her emotions."  She told him, taking a long drag from her bottle then went on to elaborate.  "When she feels strongly about something _or someone_ , I can sense it so vividly that it's like I'm here, and when those feelings are negative, I usually _am_ here."

"And when she's in a normal mood?"  Barry probed.

Frost sighed, "When she's her normal, boring, unemotional self, I get stuck underneath the surface, completely ignorant of what's happening in the real world."

"Right."  He nodded his understanding as he stared at her skeptically.

"Would you stop looking at me like that already." She whined.  "I told you I'm not here to cause trouble."

"And I should trust you, why?" Barry tossed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Frost shrugged and answered simply, "because you don't have a choice."  Barry just glared at her in response, so she went on.  "Look, we both know you aren't going to leave your precious Caitlin until I'm gone..."

"Which will be when exactly?"  He inquired pointedly.

"Soon."  She replied vaguely with an evil smirk just to annoy him.  "But first, I wanna watch this fight and drink my beer.  And, _like I was saying_ , since we both know you are going to stay and babysit me, you might as well actually sit down." She finished, gesturing to the couch.  "You may even enjoy yourself."

"Doubtful."  Barry told her, though he knew she was right about one thing.  He wasn't going to leave her side for a second until Caitlin was Caitlin again.  So, very reluctantly, he made his way back over to the sofa and sat back in his spot on the end.  Of course, Frost had to sit in the middle section right next to him way too close for comfort.  Therefore, he did the mature thing and grabbed the two throw pillows that had been tossed to the floor and shoved them between their bodies.

"Comfy?" She queried in an amused tone.

"Just watch your fight."  He retorted.

After that, it got quiet for a while as they watched The New Day duke it out with The Shield.  The two of them watched as fists, legs, and entire bodies were flung all across the ring.  The two teams put up quite a fight, one upping each other with every move they made in this throwback match. 

Killer Frost and Barry were able to remain civil and silent for a good fifteen minutes until the match finished and other wrestlers took the stage for a one on one battle.  As the next fight began, Frost couldn't help but open her mouth and cause just a _little_ trouble.

"So..." She said, drawing out the one syllable word.  "Do you want to know?"

"Know what?" Barry asked suspiciously, already regretting indulging her.

"About Caitlin's nightmare." Frost specified.  "Do you want to know what freaked out her so much that I was able to break through?"

"No."  Barry said tersely.  "It's none of my business... or yours."

"Fine.  I just thought that you might like to know, considering you were in it and all."  She revealed.

"What?  Why would she have a nightmare about me?"  He asked in disbelief.

"Obviously, she has a subconscious fear of rejection."  Frost told him.

Barry looked perplexed as he replied, "I'm not sure I follow."

Rolling her eyes, she stated matter-of-factly, "You know, for brilliant scientists, you two are idiots."

"Excuse me?" He retorted incredulously.

Frost ignored him and continued, "I've been listening to the two of you talk and hang out for eleven long, _excruciating_ months, waiting for one of you to finally step up and make a move.  And if I have learned anything from living inside of Caitlin's body, it's that that person is _not_ going to be her."

"You've got it all wrong."  Barry denied.  "Cait and I... we're not like that."

"Not yet." She acknowledged.  "But you _could_ be... if you stop being a fraidy flash."

" _Quit_ calling me that."  Barry commanded, then, more calmly, he added, "And I'm not afraid, my last relationship just ended badly."

"Boohoo, your fiancée left you and broke your heart... blah, blah, blah.  Life moves on, Barry."  Frost told him in a no nonsense tone.  "Now, it's your turn."

"So, I should ask Caitlin out because I need to move on?"  He questioned uncertainly.

" _No_ ," She responded.  "You should ask her out because she's the one you always want to be around, because she's the one you chose to spend Christmas Eve with, because she's the one you like... and because she's the one that may just be _the one_."

Barry wasn't sure what was more unbelievable right now... that Killer Frost was giving him a pep talk about his love life or that she might actually be right.  He had been spending a lot of time with Caitlin lately, and he liked being around her.  So, was it possible he liked... _her_?  Barry was so confused.  He quirked a brow at Frost as these thoughts, plus a million more, ran through his head.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just that."  She admitted, creeping herself out a bit.

"Why did you?"  Barry couldn't help but wonder.

"Because Caitlin has clearly made me watch too many Hallmark movies."  She said disgustingly.

"I don't buy it."  Barry rejected.  "I think this is your way of looking out for Caitlin.  I think that you might actually have a heart after all."  He teased, shifting focus to her now.

She snorted, "I don't care about Caitlin, I care about _me_... and since her emotions mess with my well being, I get the short stick in this love triangle.  Long story short, just do us all a favor and make a decision already.  This will they/won't they crap is really getting on my nerves."

"Right, whatever you say."  Barry mumbled sarcastically, not believing her for a second.  He didn't dare argue though.  He had enough to worry about, and the last thing he needed was to get on Killer Frost's bad side.

"Exactly."  She answered assertively.  "Now if you excuse me, I have some very violent fighting to enjoy."  Frost added with a smirk as she crossed her legs and turned up the volume on the TV with the remote.  "Ouch!" She winced empathetically for the wrestler that was just body slammed before grinning widely and taking a sip of her beer.  A little warm for her liking, she blew a cold fog over her bottle, chilling it along with the liquid inside.  Taking another sip, Frost nodded approvingly then went back to watching the WWE television special.

While Killer Frost got back into her show and enjoyed every minute of the next hour, Barry couldn't even tell you who was on screen.  His eyes were too busy focusing on Frost, and his mind was too busy focusing on Caitlin.  Barry thought about everything Killer Frost had just said.  Had it really been nearly a year since he and Iris broke up?  Apparently so, if the date on his phone, and the decorations around Cait's apartment were anything to go by.  Maybe it was time he moved on after all... but was Caitlin the right person to move on with?  Did he actually like her in _that_ way?  Barry wasn't completely sure.

Thinking back over the last eleven months, Barry knew he and Cait had gotten closer.  She had become his rock for getting through his breakup with Iris, just like he had become her rock for when her Killer Frost side became too overwhelming.  They had learned to lean on each other and confide in each other in order to make the hard times easier and the lonelier times less lonely.  And it worked... _really_ well.  Caitlin quickly became the first person Barry wanted to talk to when something was bothering him, and, when he had good news, she was the one he couldn't wait to share it with.  Not to mention, Caitlin was the first person he thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last person he thought of at night before falling asleep.

It was that train of thought that Barry followed for a long while until Killer Frost finally fell asleep.  By the time she passed out and faded back into the Caitlin Snow that he knew and loved, Barry had figured out just that... that he knew he loved her... or at least that he could love her, given a fair chance and a leap of faith.

As Caitlin, no longer barred by a pillow wall since she was no longer her evil twin, turned in her sleep and snuggled into Barry's shoulder, he smiled and moved his arm that was extended across the top of the couch to curl around her back.  Rubbing soothing circles on her side, like he had done once long ago after their first karaoke night together, Barry knew that he was more than willing to take that leap.  The only question was... was she?

*******

Barry thought several times about running home during the night and getting his Christmas gift for Caitlin, so it could be here when she awoke Christmas morning.  However, he just couldn't bring himself to leave Caitlin's side.  It was so warm and cozy and completely perfect that he didn't dare ruin the moment.  Instead, Barry turned off the TV, closed his eyes, and relaxed, enjoying their embrace as much as possible until he drifted off himself.

A little after nine in the morning, Barry woke up as Caitlin stirred next to him.

"Morning."  He grinned happily.

She yawned then smiled back, "Good morning."

"I hope you don't mind that I crashed here."  Barry told her.  "I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye... and you were sort of using me as a pillow."

Immediately pushing herself off him, Caitlin a sat up and said, "Sorry about that.  I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I guess so."  He agreed then couldn't help but prod, "So... did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, but I vaguely remember having the strangest dream..."  She trailed off, running a hand through her auburn hair as she tried to recall the details.

"Oh, really?  What about?"  Barry feigned innocence, hoping to learn more about the mysterious nightmare that brought Frost out last night.

"You."  Caitlin answered then went on, "You were talking to Killer Frost.  She was trying to convince you to--"  She suddenly cut herself off as she realized her feet were up on the table with an empty beer bottle sitting inches away.  "Oh, no.  That wasn't a dream, was it?" Caitlin continued as her face began to flush.

"Yeah... that would be a _no_."  He responded truthfully.  "No worries though, she watched a little TV then went to sleep.  No trouble was caused.  I made sure of it."

"Good."  She nodded curtly as some worried eased off her shoulders.

"We had an interesting talk though."  Barry informed her.

"Yeah... I'm starting to remember."  Caitlin replied as bits and pieces of their conversation came back to her.  "She told you to ask me out."

"Yes, she did."  He confirmed.  "Apparently, she thinks we have feelings for each other... and _I think_ that she is right."

"What?" She asked wide-eyed, caught off guard by his admission.

"Look, Caitlin..." Barry began as he stared nervously into her beautiful brown eyes.  "I can't speak for you, but Killer Frost was right about me.  It may have taken a while to realize it, but I know now that I _do_ have feelings for you, feelings I would _really_ like to explore.  So, with all that being said, I have one question for you... Caitlin Snow, will you got out with me?"

His heart pounded in his chest as he took in her unchanged expression and waited.  Did he screw up?  Did Frost con him, causing him to ruin their relationship and throw away the best thing in his life right now?  He was seriously beginning to freak out when Caitlin's lips twitched upward into a small smile.

"Yes."  She answered sweetly.

"Yes?"  He queried again, wanting to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating or something.

"Yes."  She told him again as her smile grew bigger.  "I would love to go out with you, Barry Allen."

Barry beamed back at her in response, suddenly overcome with joy.  Then, because it felt right, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to give her a tender kiss on the lips.  He was mere inches away when he felt a hand splay on his chest.

"Wait."  Caitlin suddenly interjected.

"Is everything okay?"  He wondered aloud.  "Am I moving too fast?"

"Yes...  I mean, no... I mean," She struggled for a moment, not sure which question she was trying to answer.  "I want to kiss you."  She tossed out reassuringly.  "I just need to brush my teeth first."

Barry chuckled.  Morning breath.  Of all things, she was worried about morning breath.

Smirking at her adorableness, he told her simply, "Cait, I just admitted to liking you after spending the night talking to the evil meta living inside your body.  I'm not real worried about your morning breath."  Then, before she could say another word, he cupped her cheek and brought her forward once more, so they could finally share their first kiss.

Caitlin didn't pull away this time.  Instead, she blissfully obliged as she grabbed his wrist and deepened the kiss.  It was a long, magical moment.  One that neither of them wanted to end.

However, Barry managed to pull away long enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Cait."

Smiling, she intertwined her free hand with his free hand and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Barry." then, rotated herself back around so she could lean into Barry's side once more.  With her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on her head, the two of them snuggled together and proceeded to enjoy a lazy yet perfectly wonderful Christmas morning.


End file.
